The subject invention relates to a collapsible hanger and in particular, to a collapsible hanger for suspending clothing and other items that can be quickly and easily unfolded from a very compact collapsed configuration into the generally triangular configuration of a clothes hanger or into a generally straight line configuration so that clothing and/or other items can be suspended from a free end of a hanger arm.
Persons frequently have a need for a clothes hanger or other hanger in a situation where none is readily available. When a person is traveling, hotels, motels, and the like frequently fail to provide a sufficient number of clothes hangers for their guests. In locations, such as airport restrooms, highway rest stops, fitness centers, and the like, where a person may want to change into a clean shirt or other garment from their luggage or otherwise make him/herself more presentable, he/she may want to temporarily hang a garment or other item from a support while changing or grooming him/herself. A clothes hanger or other hanger can also be needed when visiting friends or relatives. In addition, when camping in tents or in a recreation vehicle, a camper often needs a clothing hanger and/or a hanger for suspending a lantern or other item from the branch of a tree or some other suitable support.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a low cost, durable, easy to use, lightweight collapsible hanger that can be used as a clothes hanger and/or as a hanger for other items.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a collapsible hanger that can support relatively heavy garments without collapsing and that can support other relatively heavy items suspended from the collapsible hanger.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a collapsible hanger that can be used as a clothes hanger and/or a hanger for other items that collapses into a very compact configuration so that it can be easily carried in a travel bag, a piece of carry on luggage, a suitcase, a vanity case, gym bag, a purse, or the like.